<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Ghost in the Lions Den by Combatking14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855038">A Ghost in the Lions Den</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14'>Combatking14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post FC5/EFT series/ crossovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A "tourist" meets El Presidente, though not in the way someone normally would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post FC5/EFT series/ crossovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162433</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Ghost in the Lions Den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just fun write on this one. Takes place after my crossover I am writing, with Rachel working for La CIA (The CIA) in a 'freelance' sort of way. This takes place before Far Cry 6.</p><p>And the other language Rachel speaks in Russian.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El Presidente Anton Castillo has finished his business for the day. However, he notes that there are no guards around, even his own personal guard is around. He enters a large room, the same one his son was in earlier building his model cars. The lights are off and only the moonlight shines in. He picks a phone but there is not even a dial tone. Just as he sets the phone back down...</p><p>"All of your men are playing grab-ass in the jungle El Presidente."</p><p>The voice, female, echos off the empty walls and floor. Anton looks around the room, while the moonlight shines brightly in, the shadows are darker and deeper where the light can't reach. "You killed them?" Anton is very curious about his visitor, even though he is without protection and that the person is female.</p><p>"No... too messy. Leaves a trail. And that is not the reason I am here." A sly smile crosses Anton's face. "So... you are here to kill me then? An American assassin." Anton has had many attempts at his life during his time as El Presidente but only from his own countrymen who view him as a monster. However, the person in the room isn't buying his guess.</p><p>"No... you assume too much. And we all know what assume means don't we?" The retort is as sharp as a knife, cutting the building tension in the room. "Besides, if I wanted you dead. You would be the moment you walked in here El Presidente." Anton knows this fact, much to his unsurprised tone. "So then, why are you here? To spread your lies and democracy around Yara? Thinking you can guess a revolution?" He probes his visitor with a few more questions about her purpose. But his visitor is unmoved. "All wrong El Presidente." Is the response from his visitor, Anton isn't impressed. "You hide in the shadows... because you are scared of me?" A rather weak question to his visitor. "No... I've met worse than you. Though you are cut from the same cloth." Anton lights a cigar, taking a big drag from it.</p><p>"So *exhales* who is worse than me Miss?" A long defining silence, Anton leans against the desk waiting for a response but he does get a rather surprising response from his visitor. "I am, El Presidente." His visitor enters the light, much to his surprise, is a young woman, roughly 40 years his junior but armed and geared for combat. With black and white face paint covering her face, making her appearance rather scary, black and white paint cover her arms, mimicking bones of the forearm, ending at her shirt near her elbows, her gloves mimic the bones of the human hands. She is carrying a white rifle, a black one on her back, and a pistol in her thigh holster. Dark camouflage pants and shirt, dark blue body armor, and dark tan plate carrier she wears for protection. But perhaps the most amazing thing is... she is barefoot. "What is the matter El Presidente... got a foot fetish?" The woman's tone is mocking and sarcastic, but Anton is unmoved by the taunt of his visitor. "So then... what are you?" His question is valid.</p><p>"I am many things... but one thing is no more real than the next. But if you must know... I am a gatherer." Anton takes another drag from his cigar and exhales. "A gatherer of what?" Again his question is valid. "information." She replies. "What could you possibly find here?" "All that I need, I already have El Presidente." She pulls out a cell phone. "It is all on here." Anton laughs and puts out his cigar. "You think will leave this island with that?" The woman laughs back "Yeah... I do. Who is going to stop me? You and your army?" Anton walks toward his visitor "I will not need my army for one person-" "Oh yes you are El Presidente." Anton stops in his tracks. "Quite confident... aren't you?" </p><p>"Let me spell something out for you El Presidente... While we are both guilty of human rights violations. I corrupt souls... I make a person mine easily. Your whole army will be my playthings. I could turn them against you. Your men here are just a small sample size of what I do." Anton goes back to leaning against the desk. "That is true. I suspected nothing until I didn't see anyone around. You are quite skilled Miss. Who is your handler?" "What is it to you El Presidente?" Anton shrugs "Just curious... that is all. I figured you would be CIA. Or are you a mercenary... who goes for the highest bidder?" The woman giggles "I am no dog of war. I do this for sport.. adventure and travel. And yes I do get paid."</p><p>Anton points to the woman, "And that patch on your vest... that is Russian isn't it?"</p><p>"Da, eto. Khoroshaya dogadka." (Yes, it is. good guess)</p><p>*Anton raises an eye brow*</p><p>"Vy menya ne ponimayete? *giggle* Khorosho, teper' moya ochered' igrat' s toboy v igry." (Can't understand me can you? Good, now it is my turn to play games with you.)</p><p>The woman is now starting to win the battle of wits.</p><p>"Poluchil etot patch, kogda byl v Tarkove. On prinadlezhit k shturmovomu polku Battle Encounter. MEDVED'." (I got this patch while I was in Tarkov. It belongs to the Battle Encounter Assault Regiment. BEAR.) </p><p>"V tom konflikte oni byli khoroshimi parnyami protiv United Security, USEC." (In that conflict, they were the good guys against United Security, USEC.)</p><p>"Mne udayetsya pomoch' gruppe MEDVEDEY poluchit' to, chto oni iskali. Vzamen ... oni pozvolili mne uyekhat' iz Tarkova." (I helped the BEARS get something they were looking for. In return... they let me leave Tarkov.)</p><p>"No ne ran'she, chem na ruki popala summa v 15 millionov rubley." (But not before getting my hands on the sum of 15 million Roubles.)</p><p>"TSRU bylo tak vpechatleno. Predlozhili mne rabotu." (The CIA was so impressed. they offered me a job.)</p><p>"And here... I... am... El Presidente."</p><p>"You win Miss." Anton knows he is been beating by his visitor. He doesn't understand what she said and the fact she is armed... he really has no choice but to let her go. "I hope you enjoyed your stay in Yara Miss..." The woman turns around and replies with "Faith... Just call me Faith." "I hope we met again... Faith." "Oh, El Presidente. You will not live long enough too. Your own people will soon turn you inside out ass first. I will read it on the news. Oh and don't worry about what I have on me... it is just used for observation only. But I must admit, my handlers told me that if I had a clear shot you... I was to take it. But... I never saw you." And with that, Faith rushes out the door and toward her exfiltration off Yara.</p><p>"Siren 1-1 this is Actual, over."</p><p>"1-1 to Actual... your reply please."</p><p>"Do you have the objective?"</p><p>"I have the 'news papers' Actual. Over."</p><p>"That was fast Siren 1-1. Did you see the target?"</p><p>"Yes... but it would have compromised me to take the shot Actual. So I passed."</p><p>"Roger Siren 1-1. We await your return, Over."</p><p>"Already on my home, Actual."</p><p>"Mister Fisher will be impressed Siren 1-1."</p><p>"Just another Ghost in the night."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>